Forbidden Love
by xXaliceinhellXx
Summary: Axel moves to the uk, but dose he expect to find love?
1. Proluge

Intro  
Axel's POV  
The first day I met him was my first day of school. Or, I should say, my new school. I was in the middle of Eleventh grade, and my son of a bitch parents had just moved to the UK. Of corse, I had to go with them. They hated me, and didn't want to bring me, but realized they would be arrested if the "forgot" me. I even had to go to a new school witch I didn't plan on showing up to. But, on my first day, I was the talk of the school. Everyone was so exited about getting a new kid from America. Oh well, I thought, I'll have to sit through one day. And thus, my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Axel's POV  
"Dude, walk slower, we wanna miss as much class time as possible." Said Deymx, my "tour guide" type person for the day.  
"Ya know, I think I'm gonna like you." I replied with a slight chuckle. Then I looked across the hall and saw him. Roxas.  
"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer." He snapped, breaking me out of a trance. I realized I had been staring and felt my cheeks heat up a bit.  
"Sorry," I choked out, "Hi. I'm Axel. And you?"  
"Roxas. Aren't you the American?" He asked, adorably cocking his head slightly to one side. God, If he keeps being so cute... I let me thoughts trail off  
"Yup. That's me." I answered. "Nice to meet you." Roxas then tried to hold in a giggle but couldn't. I looked at him, confused.  
"Sorry, your accent is just so funny." He said, noticing my confused expression. I chuckled.  
"You may think that, but you have a funny accent to me." I smiled.  
"Well, I should go to class. Bye for now, see ya around!" He waved as he walked off. Damn. Not again Axel. You promised yourself you would never like anybody ever again. Not after him. Not after Sora. You see, I had a boyfriend named Sora. Long story, not the time for it. All that matters is it ended badly. VERY badly. I promised myself never to get romanticly involved with another person because I couldn't bear that pain again. But how could I resist that cute smile; that spiky blonde hair; those emerald eyes. And then it hit me. He reminded me of Sora. That was why I liked him. Sora had brown spiky hair; The same smile; blue eyes that were the very same could I have not noticed that? Man, did I feel stupid. They were the same person, just with different colors. Now I defenintly couldn't fall in love with him. My god, this was going to be a long year.

The next day, I decided to skip, for fear of seeing roxas again and falling deeper into the endless, moody, and scary pit of love. I walked into the woods in the back of my new house and pulled out a cigarette. As I lit it up, I saw something walking through the woods.  
"Hey! Who's there?" I called to the other being, knowing that I was not stealthy enough to sneak away.  
"Axel?" The figurer asked. It was Roxas. I skipped school just to avoid him! Why did stuff like that always happen to me? Well, there was not much else I could do other than reply.  
"Hey, what's up?" I said walking toward him, taking a quick drag.  
"Nothin' much. Funny how we both skipped on the same day." He said, walking towards me and stopping when there was only three feet left between us.  
"Yeah" I replied with a slight chuckle.  
"You know smoking is incredibly bad for you and can give you lung cancer, right?"  
"Eh. The quicker I die the better. I'm just wasted space. I wanna give someone else a chance to live; To actually make something of their life." He stared at me in shock.  
"Well... Well... Well I would miss you! There. Now you have a reason to stay." He said, nodding.  
"Yeah right. You don't even know me kid." I replied, taking another drag.  
"Well then I can get to know you better today. Then we'll become friends and you won't be allowed to die."In reply, I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever, kid. What if I'm the bad guy? I could be a murderer for all you know." After I said this, he walked toward me and stole the cigarette from my hand. Without hesitation, he took a drag.  
"Well, then I'll be a bad guy too. If you die early, I'm coming with you." I gawked at him.  
"But you have people to live for! Your death would cause suicided! And if you are gonna smoke, don't use mine. These thing coast a lot of money." I scolded, snatching the cigarette from his hand.  
After school had ended, we walked home together, finding out that we only lived a block away from each other. Right before we had to go separate ways, he stopped.  
"Axel, don't be freaked out, but I really like you. But don't let that change our friendship! It's cool to stay friends for me." He said as fast as he could. He started to run towards his house when I grabbed his arm, pulling him into my arms and hugging him.  
"I like you too." I mumbled into his hair. "I really like you."  
"So, do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked, looking up at me with sparkling eyes. I just chuckled and nodded. I told myself I wouldn't do this, but I couldn't help it. He was perfect.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Axel's POV  
The next day was a Saturday, So me and Roxas went out to get ice cream.  
"I'm going to pay for myself, don't worry." Roxas said, smiling.  
"Uh, no. I'm paying for, whether you like it or not. Now what kind do you want?" I asked looking him in the eye.  
"Vanilla." He said after sticking his tongue out at me. I bought him a Vanilla and a strawberry for myself. When the man handed him the ice cream, his eyes widened like a child's. He liked the ice cream and a small smile spread across the little blonds face. I took Roxas' hand and led him into the woods, pressing my lips against the his. We spent the day in the woods, talking, kissing, and just sitting there in comfortable silence. When our time came to an end, I walked my cute boyfriend home kissing him goodbye before leaving. I walked home myself, and came in to my drunk father, ready to accuse me of bringing on every bad thing in his life.

A month later, when we felt more comfortable (if possible) with each other, Roxas brought me to his house to tell his parents that he was gay and had a boyfriend. Well, this'll be fun, he thought. We walked to his house, being so close to mine, and right before he opened the door, he put a hand to my chest to stop me.  
"My dad is a homophobe." He said. "get ready."The blond opened the door, walking in to see his parents sitting on the couch. "Where are the twins?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in a was that sent butterflies rushing through my stomach.  
"Naminé is in her room listening to music and Kairi is with Riku*." The woman whom I assumed to be his mother said cheerfully.  
"Well, guys, I'd, um, like you to, uh, meet my Axel, I-I mean my boyfriend. Um, please don't, uh, ya know, flip out?" He said nervously.  
"Oh, I'm happy for you honey! I'm Roxas' mom. It is so nice to meet you!" His mother said, standing up and hugging me.  
"What. The. Hell. My son can NOT be gay! Gay's are a sin! I don't want god hating my child!" His father screamed.  
"Excuse me but that is enough. I've had it with you. Being gay does not change a person. Our son is still the Roxas we know and love, he just has a boyfriend. I have been dealing with you're homophobia for too long. I am bisexual, and I am divorcing your sorry arse!" His mother stated. The man just stood in shock for a while, and then he walked away and came back with a suitcase. All he did was nod and walk out of the house.  
"Well..." Roxas said awkwardly after a long silence.  
"You and Axel sit down. I'll go get Naminé and some snacks." His mother said with a soft and slightly relieved smile. The small blonde grabbed my hand and led me to gray love-seat. Thinking of the name of the thing we were sitting on, I had to fight off a blush. The spiky-haired boy rested his head softly on my shoulder. In response I kissed the top of his head.  
"Awwwwww!" I heard his mother and another female say in unison behind us. His head shot up and he glared at his mom and a blonde that I had seen the day I went to school.  
"I'm Naminé, one of Roxas' sisters. And I'm assuming that your Axel?" The long-haired blonde said, blushing.

*I do not support Kairi x Riku  
"Yup." I replied, "I saw you at school the one time I went." We went on talking and she started getting a bit flirty. Roxas wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and glared at his sister.  
"He's mine. You already have your own." Roxas spat.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I told him to come over today so you guys could meet him." Naminé said, looking at her mom hopefully.  
"Great! Two boyfriends in one day! Just no sex." Her mom said casually. The long haired blonde's face light up red as she mumbled something. The door bell rang before anyone could ask her what she said and she rushed to open it. What happened next was completely and utterly horrifying. Sora walked in. The Sora- My Sora- walked into my boyfriends house. He looked at me and he smirked, knowing how much he had hurt me.  
"Hey Axel." Sora said coolly as he walked toward me, hands in pockets. I tried to give him my best death glare and imagened him engulfed in bright red flames (If only, huh?). "Long time no see. What are you doing all the way in the UK?" He continued with the same evil smirk.  
"I could ask you the same question." I snapped. I could feel feel everyone's eyes boring into us, but I could not care less. The only two things I was thinking about right then was getting out of there and Sora burning; in glorious pain and suffering, death coming closer and clos-... anyway... I got up and said I had to go walk my cat.  
Roxas, concern burning in his eyes, asked, "Can I come with you?"  
"Of course you can." I said, looking in his eyes, momentarily forgetting any pain I have ever felt. He took my hand and lead me out of the house.  
Most of the way to my house, no one said a word, but eventually Roxas asked what was wrong.  
"I kinda was dating him for a while, and he broke my heart. He was happy about it to, the little bastard." I said, grinding my teeth. I knew Roxas realized I was angry because He turned my face by holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger and push his soft lips against mine.


End file.
